pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dandybot/Music
Lolwut, soon I'm gonna get everything between Black Sabbath and Linkin Park here. Mebbe something actual too. Behold... The Arctopus - Alcoholocaust Enjoy, and do your worst. --'-Chaos-' 20:41, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Flogging Molly - Drunken Lullabies? (VERY SKILLED MUSIC) Brandnew 20:39, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::Apart from being completely horrible, it actually is ;o --'-Chaos-' 20:44, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :::Your song was a lot worse. skakid9090 20:53, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Not here to please your ears, but to make you feel awful about not practicing guitar 10 hours a day. --'-Chaos-' 21:26, 27 May 2009 (UTC) bump --'-Chaos-' 23:08, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :i'm biased towards Linkin Park so everything from hybrid theory and ignoring m2m completely--Relyk 23:12, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::Was expecting it. Don't you listen to anything else than LP? Other genres? --'-Chaos-' 12:36, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :::My two favourite bands are LP and Coldplay. Flame me, at least it's diverse or w/e.-- $ɧor₮ talk 17:01, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Neither band is awful, although I personally didn't tolerate Coldplay in my mp3 for more than a couple of days, and I deleted LP because I never listen to it myself and it just caused viewers of my music list to get stuck on it, missing out on some actually awesome stuff, like getting traumatized by Ephel Duath. Jazz-fusion wins games. --'-Chaos-' 18:42, 2 August 2009 (UTC) If you want talented music Muse Live - New Born. Drahgal Meir 19:08, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :Why live? Decent & progressive song nevertheless. Np. Younger Brother - Ribbon On A Branch --'-Chaos-' 11:17, 3 August 2009 (UTC) You have to wait around 2 mins to get to the real good bits, but listen to it all it's a real treat for the ears. --Frosty Mc Admin 00:28, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeh, in electronic they don't tend to hurry in getting further in the song. *Listens* To be absolutely honest I find it quite repetitive even for electronic music, and personally I'm not into much of the stuff that's related to rap, tho I listen to some hip-hop. But it's really not bad :o --'-Chaos-' 00:57, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yeh but I don't mind a bit of build up for a good song, as long as the build up is worth it. When you wait 2 minutes to get to the best part of a song, and it sends a little chill down your back you know your listening to a sick tune. --Frosty Mc Admin 01:00, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :::Does any trance, industrial, etc sink, or just the tekno part? I actually liked the part where the woman sung --'-Chaos-' 01:23, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::::not really, where you get a women singing slow lyrics just before the main part of the song, I think of it as the clam before the storm. --Frosty Mc Admin 01:34, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Creating contrast with female singers is an ancient trick, but still works. Most typically abused by almost every single gothic band out there =/ Also, "clam before the storm" is my fav typo now :'D In most cases I somewhy prefer to keep my male and female singers separate unless they have voices that are really similar, eg. :::::or much of the stuff that Lacuna Coil makes (which I won't link because it's lolgothicrock). --'-Chaos-' 01:54, 6 August 2009 (UTC) bump ^bump --Bump 19:32, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :need i say more? Terran 01:06, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::I liked this one, but high female voices are meh. --'-Chaos-' 06:02, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Discuss. EBM-Industrial. --'-Chaos-' 10:53, 30 August 2009 (UTC) meshuggah gud bandDBreezy 12:13, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :Aye. It's splendid for relaxing to, but it can also get very boring. --'-Chaos-' 13:00, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :: Yeh, I feel you, Normally a fan of ehavier music here, but a friend turned me onto these guys recently, they're pretty good, music videos are weird as shit thoughDBreezy 13:03, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :::I jootoobed that. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qc98u-eGzlc is strong. Also, check Juno Reactor - God is God video for ultimate weirdness. Pro video tho, both of them. --'-Chaos-' 13:12, 1 September 2009 (UTC) ::::Yah dude, that's the first thing i heard of them actually, it's such a good song too.I'll be sure to check out that otha band DBreezy 14:29, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Wow, just wow... that band's video was weird as shit, it creeped me out a little, tbh. like someone did a shitload of lsd and tried writing about bears having sex with otters, kindaDBreezy 14:34, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I consider that video a true masterpiece and show of good style <3 and God is God is seriosly and EPIC song when you hear it for the first time in a car with a super sound system in the mid of the night when you're totally in the mood.. it's.. it's just a mental orgasm. The comp with mixed latin music and true electronic sound with a woman singing in arabic style (if I'm right), so weird but everything in a perfect sync. Some songs just need volume, volume volume volume ;o --'-Chaos-' 14:52, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Haha, I feel you, it was rather interesting, how you get those boxes that play music? :O I want whitechapel all voer my page lolDBreezy 14:55, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Click edit and steal the code brutally, then copypaste the last part from the youtube link. --'-Chaos-' 15:04, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Aight, now you can look at my music :D DBreezy 15:07, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I did the code stealing, but uhh...no play button comes up?DBreezy 15:16, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::If it's loading the page/song then it won't. --'-Chaos-' 15:36, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::: Kurtan Fixxed it, check 'em out :)DBreezy 00:19, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Virtual Insanity http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q936lXxQPTA one of the best music videos I have ever seen :p. Drahgal Meir 00:33, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :+1 for originality. My guess is that the walls are really light and are hanging from the ceiling, with a small gap between the floor, so that the floor can move freely. --'-Chaos-' 13:35, September 2, 2009 (UTC) hmmmm I'm already bored of 2/3 of these bands. --''Chaos?'' -- 14:45, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Always OPEN YOUR EYES, YOUR EYES ARE OPEN--GWPirate 14:49, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Wear no disguise for me :> --''Chaos?'' -- 14:51, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Come into the open--GWPirate 14:51, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::When its cold--GWPirate 14:52, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah... No. MiseryUser talk:Misery 14:52, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :You don't seem to understand GWPirate, I was saying stop with the singalong song lyrics. Now. MiseryUser talk:Misery 14:56, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah but youre a horse--GWPirate 14:56, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::He was actually saying that you broke the 2 comment rule and are trying too hard to make the combo work. --''Chaos?'' -- 15:04, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::But still, hes a horse.--GWPirate 15:05, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::She, damnit. --''Chaos?'' -- 15:13, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Lel, didnt realise. But still shes a horse--GWPirate 15:14, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Mo. --Crow 15:49, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::citb. mivb. MiseryUser talk:Misery 22:32, April 7, 2010 (UTC)